


Be my boy 车（上）

by Ymt14



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymt14/pseuds/Ymt14
Kudos: 1





	Be my boy 车（上）

负重到了酒店房间，BamBam一把将金有谦甩在了床上。揉揉发酸的肩膀，BamBam此时有了一丝后悔，没想到这人看起来瘦，却重得很，一会儿干起来肯定费劲。但是一转头看到金有谦扯散开自己的领口，露出白皙光滑的胸膛。这具身体一看就知道是经过锻炼的，精干结实，勾引着人想象衣服下的光景。

啧，等我洗完澡就来完成人生大事。BamBam这样想着走进了浴室。

金有谦其实已经逐渐清醒了，只不过被醉酒的副作用影响而有些无力，在BamBam边唱歌边洗澡时已经基本恢复了行动能力。

此时金有谦要是还不明白BamBam想做什么，他就是真傻白甜了。事实上，常年遭受宜嘉两人的荼毒，其实他并不像外表那样无害。既然BamBam不怀好意，那就顺势把他变成自己的人也不错，这可是他第一个产生好感的陌生人。

BamBam洗完澡出来时，金有谦已经脱光了衣服盖着被子躺在床上，就好像熟睡一样。BamBam压下心中的兴奋，快步走向床边。结果还没等他掀开被子，金有谦就迅速弹起，用领带将他的双手绑住按在头顶，整个人被禁锢在床上。

“该死的，金有谦，你放开我，我不干了！”

“别怕，BamBam，我学过的。”

“我错了，我俩还是做朋友吧。”

话音刚落金有谦就直接舔上BamBam的果冻唇。带着些许讨好意味，金有谦用舌头轻轻描摹着BamBam的唇瓣。在BamBam的唇被舔得湿润无比后，金有谦突然将舌头探入对方口腔内。或许是因为缺乏经验，动作有些生涩，互相还会磕到牙齿。BamBam闷哼着喊疼，却被金有谦乘势卷入他唇齿间。霸道的纠缠，强烈的侵占。

BamBam恐慌中带着愤怒，他用力咬了一口侵入者。金有谦被咬疼了，退了开来。他用食指摸着自己的伤口，眼神携着阴霾盯着BamBam。

BamBam用力的挣扎着企图扯开绑住自己的领带。金有谦盯了他半响才叹了口气，凑过来将领带慢慢解开。不同于他的急躁，金有谦的动作温柔又小心。解开之后，金有谦甚至在被勒出红痕的地方轻吻几下安抚着他。

BamBam用力推了一把金有谦，想爬起来就走。不料他的脚踝被握着，被人强硬的往后拖，他刚扭过身体反抗，就被金有谦覆压了上来，紧紧压制。

嘴唇重又被大力吮吸着，浴衣也被探进了手在他的腰线处来回抚弄。BamBam怕痒，而且腰部很敏感。被这番有技巧的揉捏，他整个人都在颤抖。

BamBam湿着眼睛怒瞪金有谦，却不料对方更加情动，手转着他的胯往上一抬，用自己的下体来回磨蹭。色情的动作充满情欲，这让BamBam感到不妙，他想给金有谦一拳，但他的动作被轻易的制止住了。失去了抵抗能力，他的腿被拉开，对方的手在胯部来回抚摸，而他只能眼睁睁的看着，无力反抗。

BamBam的双腿被抬起，金有谦顺着那泛着红晕的膝盖烙下一吻，辗转往下，细细碎碎的吮吸着。BamBam身体虚软无力，却被埋在双腿间吮咬着自己大腿根部的那个人刺激的情欲勃发。他小腹紧紧绷着，下体囊袋被有一下没一下的划弄，偶尔加重力道压着揉搓颠动着，偶尔顺着阳筋往上戳弄着他勃起的肉根，他被撩拨着夹紧了双腿，却被强硬的再次打开。

“Bam呐，放松一点，我会让你舒服的。”

被彻底除去身上的浴衣，BamBam双乳激凸，两颗小红点挺立着勾引着对方。金有谦欺身而上，对着右边的小凸点，用鼻尖对着那里蹭了蹭，深深的嗅了一口气才缓缓抬起头，脸上带着调戏的笑容：“好香啊，BamBam你怎么一股奶香。”

轰的一声，BamBam脑袋瞬间充血，他想给对方一巴掌让他滚远一点，而身体却因为这般调戏的话语愈发瘫软。而他的乳头则被人用嘴紧裹吮吸着，灵活的舌尖轻佻的嬉戏着乳头，时而大力的吮吸，时而温柔的用舌苔一遍遍的舔弄他的乳晕。

他的脑袋已经一片混乱，只能勉强的保留一丝丝清醒。他觉得热火席卷了他身上的每一个部位，阴茎越发坚挺。右乳被精心侍弄，肿胀了一倍，而左乳则备受冷落，只是用指尖有一下没一下的滑弄。两边不平等的待遇让BamBam颇为不满，却又克制着自己不愿意说出来。只是在右乳被吸的湿漉漉的时候，默默的将左乳一下又一下的蹭着金有谦的手。

金有谦恶劣的拉起了BamBam的手，将他的手放在左乳上，笑道：“痒的话自己揉揉吧。”BamBam脑袋一团浆糊，却也觉得眼前这个人在欺负自己，他扁着嘴巴，想要将手挪开，刚移动就被发现的意图，对方直接着他的食指在自己的乳头上打着圈，又压着揉弄。尝到趣味后，BamBam便自己在那里揉弄玩捏，自娱自乐。荡的自然而无做作。金有谦忍不住低头搓揉着自己的性器，龟眼处湿哒哒的粘液足以说明他忍了多久。


End file.
